


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #030 - Blood Drinking

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [30]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottom Eiji, Eiji Is High Off His Sweet Little Ass, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Swing, Vampire Ai, inherbriated Sex, top ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Eiji saw an opportunity to spy on the two most wanted vampires in the nation and snatched it, but he never expected his mission to end in loving one of them.
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Ootori Eiji
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 5





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #030 - Blood Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the vamp AU. You'll get the best experience if you read the others, but if you haven't that's fine too. 
> 
> Barely edited - will check for mistakes later.
> 
> Get ready Nagi's hottest takes of 2020.

The worst part about dating a vampire? You can’t hold hands with them in the dead of winter because they’re essentially an undead ice block. Thankfully the nifty invention of gloves was a wonderful solution to this issue, but Eiji still wished he could feel Ai’s bare skin when their hands were entwined. Eiji was optimistic that one day they could reverse the vampirism inflicted on his boyfriend, but for now he’d just continue adapting as he had been.

They’d left their horses in the stable on the outskirts of the small town and made their way down the snow covered main street. The sun was blotted out by the heavy, dark clouds covering the sky so Ai could keep his hood down and Eiji may have found himself staring at his taller, pretty boyfriend. The few people who were out this morning eagerly greeted the couple as they strolled past on their destination to the only saloon in the tiny town at the end of the road.

Eiji worked there on weeknights while Ai had taken up an apprenticeship with the local tailor, if only to have something to do when Eiji was gone. Or it started out that way anyway, Ai seemed to take great enjoyment in the craft and his skills were improving by the day. Neither of them worked on the weekends and Eiji would usually take this time to tend to his garden, but they had an important contact to meet up with... one who may signal an end to their hiding.

Eiji stepped into the quiet saloon first, there were a few regulars lining the counter eating their breakfast and chatting amongst themselves. The charming part about this town that lies on the northeastern edge of the Sumeragi kingdom, it was likely one of the only places that a vampire, werewolf, and orc could convene without fighting. It was the perfect hiding spot for Eiji and Ai as the majority of the residents here were exiles, outcasts, or people just seeking an escape from their tormenting pasts. 

The royal guard rarely, if ever, rode out this far to chase criminals and didn’t seem to care enough to clear out the undesirables, so this had become a safe haven of sorts. The town was made up of your usual vampires, werewolves, and humans, but there was also space for orcs, trolls, dwarves, elves, and the many halfbreeds. It wasn’t peaceful at all times of course, but the syndicate in charge of the town and the surrounding territory was quick to squash any racial squabbles and wouldn’t hesitate to kick troublemakers out.

The couple headed upstairs and towards the encompassing balcony to see a familiar courier waiting at a table for them. Eiji briefly stopped in his tracks as it appeared that Nagi was arguing with the black cat sitting on the table and he looked over to Ai to see that his eyebrows were raised in curiosity as well. Talking animals weren’t exactly...  _ common _ , but Eiji had seen enough in his travels that this was on the lower end of weird. 

Nagi was so involved in nearly yelling at this cat that he barely noticed Eiji pulling out the chair to join him. He let out a startled yelp as the green eyed cat trotted over towards Eiji and he reached out to give his soft furry head a pat. Ai went to go pet at his back and the cat began to purr at the outpouring of attention.

“I see you’ve picked up a friend,” Eiji said as he scratched at the cat’s chin, “what’s his name?”

“Doesn’t matter, he’s fucking evil and annoying,” Nagi scoffed as he briefly glanced over at Ai, “we have some personal business to discuss, please take this asshole with you.”

The feline turned his head to very much stick his tongue out at Nagi before hopping into Ai’s arms. Ai easily caught him and sent Eiji a small, knowing smile before turning to leave with the purring furball. Eiji didn’t ask Ai to stay as Nagi was exceedingly uncomfortable around any vampires, even one as relatively harmless as his boyfriend.

“Did you get the letter to Eiichi in time?” Eiji asked as Ai had made his way back into the saloon.

“Yeah,” Nagi answered as he reached for his bag on the ground and began to dig around in it, “and...the stupid village was saved. I still don’t understand why you cared so much, they’re all disgusting bloodsuckers.”

“They’re innocent, just like the humans you’ve sworn to protect,” Eiji replied as he removed his bag from his shoulder and set it on the table. 

“Innocent right up until the hunger strikes, then all bets are off and they’ll rip your fucking head off,” Nagi clicked his tongue as he pulled out a couple envelopes and a package fro mhis bag, “the only good leech is a dead one.”

“And what about the humans who sell our own kind to these vampires?” Eiji said as he retrieved a small stack of envelopes from his bag and slid them over to Nagi.

“Parasites who deserve to die a slow death as well,” Nagi huffed, “but I don’t have to worry about one of them literally  _ eating  _ me alive.”

“Eh...” Eiji started as Nagi hurriedly shushed him.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Nagi said as he picked up the letters and glanced through them, “... Kotobuki, Kurosaki, and Camus? Okay I can kind of understand the first one, but what in the hell do you need from those two low rate hunters? If someone is giving you trouble you know I can kill them easily.”

“Ah, so you know who they are? Great~” Eiji pulled the package towards him to see his brothers handwriting on it,  _ ‘To My Dear Baby Brother~ ♡’’,  _ “they’re friends of Ai’s and I want you to get those letters to them as soon as possible.”

“Of course he’s friends with that useless trash,” Nagi rolled his eyes and stuffed the letters into his bag, “oh yeah, I got Sumeragi off your trail, so I bought you a few more weeks.”

“Dare I ask how?” Eiji asked, “and just what do you have against these hunters? Are they hunting down escaped slaves or something?”

“Let’s just say one of the local packs is going to have the royals knocking at their door,” Nagi said with a smug smile, “and no... they just work with those corpse fuckers. They rejected an invite from Eiichi himself and that is so fucking disrespectful! They think they’re too good for the Ootori Mercs, pfft.”

“Uh huh,” Eiji nodded as he looked through the other envelopes, “the values our organization holds are quite... extreme. Perhaps they don’t align with the, ‘kill everyone who isn’t human’ ideology.” 

“Ridiculous,” Nagi said, “they have us to thank that they’re even able to do this and that they aren’t stuck being blood brothel whores for the worthless nobles.”

“But they  _ do  _ hunt down bad vampires, correct?” 

“I  _ guess _ ,” Nagi murmured, “they did destroy one of the bigger human trafficking rings... and they’re useful  _ enough  _ for smaller rescues that we can’t get to, but still they could do all of that without bending over to those leeches.”

“Those so-called leeches appear to be on the same side as us,” Eiji responded as he put the package and letters into his own bag, “and if Ai trusts them, then I do too.”

“Hmph,” Nagi rolled his eyes and sighed, “can we talk about something else? We don’t see each other enough to argue every time we do.”

“That’s all on you~” Eiji said with a smile as Nagi just flipped him off.

~

The cat, who Eiji learned was named Kuppuru, returned to Nagi’s side as they stood outside of the saloon and parted ways. They didn’t have any further errands in town and the ride back to their cottage was going to take at least an hour. Eiji would fill Ai in everything along the way and from what Nagi told him, their days of relative peace were becoming numbered. 

Eiji met Ai for the first time under... rather stressful circumstances about three years ago. The company he was leading had been  _ deep  _ in werewolf territory for an assassination mission and the evening they were supposed to perform the hit, a rival pack ambushed the party. Eiji didn’t panic and they stuck to their primary objective, but they got caught up in the initial conflict and Eiji needed to get his men out by any means. 

He used himself as a distraction, much to Nagi’s protests, so they could escape and hopefully he’d find a way out by himself. This plan went to the wayside as one mistimed step had werewolf claws sinking themselves into his back. That alone would’ve killed anyone else, should have killed Eiji right at that moment, but his savior came in the form of a stray vampire tearing that werewolf to pieces. 

Eiji woke up three weeks later in an unknown bedroom with a  _ very  _ pretty vampire sitting at his bedside. His natural instincts told him that he was trapped, he was done for and that this vampire was going to make him a slave or drain him of all his blood or something else absolutely horrible. Instead that vampire asked Eiji how he felt, then summoned a witch to look over his injuries that were still steadily healing. 

He then introduced himself as Mikaze Ai and asked him a few more questions, all of which Eiji lied through his teeth about. Oddly enough, Ai took him at face value and told him that once he’d recovered, he’d be free to leave. Eiji had heard numerous whispers and rumors about the Kisaragi-Mikaze twins however, he wasn’t going to let this chance slip away from him and claimed he had nowhere to go.

Ai believed him, again, and said that Eiji could stay as long as he wanted, but always had the freedom to leave. This was not the mastermind cruel manipulator that Eiji had thought he was, but he would soon learn that title applied aptly to his twin brother, Aine. 

Eiji positioned himself as one of Ai’s helpers around their compound and playing as the innocent, naive human gave him quite the insight. First off, Ai was illiterate and Aine handled everything related to that idea, at least until Eiji volunteered his services. Eiji was also one of the few elite spies in the Ootori Mercs and with a pile of cheap, worn out trinkets, he was able to recycle them into enchanted listening devices. 

While he didn’t have the range of tech he did at their headquarters, all he needed to do was bug Aine and a few of their captains. Neither of them seem to take notice and he’d wait until late in the night to retrieve the bugs, then take down notes in his journal about their various plans. None of which they ever cared to tell Ai about... and once Eiji put the pieces together, he realized just exactly why they left the other twin out.

Ai had told Eiji that Aine and he had gotten turned years ago so they could be strong enough to free other enslaved humans. Their goal was simple enough, save the weak and take them south where they’d be safe. Aine had grander ideas that revolved around taking down the entire establishment and that involved raising an army. 

Eiji was mixed about what he should even do as they were in the early stages of their plan and he settled on just waiting to see where this would go. In the meantime, Eiji continued to grow closer to Ai and learned that the vampire was much more... innocent than himself. He was probably the only vampire that Eiji could take on in hand in hand combat and win as Ai really had no idea what he was doing, it was cute. Eiji was sure to squeeze training into their daily schedule because even if Ai had raw strength as a vampire, he needed to learn how to properly use it. 

About a year into his stay with them, he was out in town by himself to tend to a few errands when Nagi practically tackled him to the ground. The younger one was  _ very  _ intent on taking Eiji back home, but Eiji refused on the basis of his mission and he was pretty sure Nagi would have dragged him all the way back if he could. It did break his heart a bit when Nagi finally gave up in convincing him, but he promised his best friend that he’d be okay, that he knew what he was doing.

As the months passed Eiji’s affections for Ai grew stronger and he tried to keep a lid on his feelings, but Ai was also way too observant for his own good. Heck, he didn’t even think he was that obvious, but Ai remarked that Eiji would look at him that way Ranmaru watched Camus... or Reiji watching Ranmaru, back when they were all together. Eiji couldn’t, or really didn’t, want to deny his feelings any longer and they shared their first kiss under the soft moonlight.

Aine’s plan escalated earlier this year when they decided just how they’d raise their army and that was to raid prisons filled with humans or other supernaturals that weren’t vampires, then turn them. He’d toss them into an underground facility until he needed to unleash them somewhere for the ultimate chaos. Eiji worked quickly to send a letter to Nagi, their fastest courier, and hoped that Nagi would get in time... and care enough to respond to him. 

Eiji then told Ai in full about their whole plan, as well as the spying he’d been doing. He almost expected the vampire to punish him in some way, but Ai only wished to be left alone for the night. The following morning Ai simply told Eiji to leave and Eiji  _ really  _ didn’t want to, yet he didn’t have much choice in this.

He packed up all his notes and few belongings, then hurried out by horseback in whatever direction the rough dirt road took him. Eiji had to spend a few days searching, but he finally discovered one of the Ootori safe houses that were located in this rural area of the Ichinose kingdom. The owner was admittedly surprised to see Ootori’s little brother at his door and was even more shocked that Eiji wasn’t staying, he just needed to drop his notes off with someone he trusted. 

Eiji planned on going back to help Ai and didn’t expect to find the vampire lingering near the safe house the following evening. Ai complained that Eiji was traveling too fast for him and that he was  _ starving _ . Eiji was initially concerned about how bloody and disheveled his boyfriend appeared to be, but didn’t hesitate to offer his wrist to Ai.

They left that same night and had been on the run ever since.

~

There was a cute bounce in Ai’s steps as they made it inside of their cozy home and Eiji hung up his coat on the rack by the doorway. Despite Nagi’s endless complaints, Eiji could trust his friend to deliver those letters in a timely manner. Eiji had penned all three of them for Ai and in essence, they boiled down to Ai telling his friends where they were and asking them to come see him. 

Afterwards he wanted to travel to Sumeragi’s royal palace and tell the king about Aine’s plans to overrun their nation with fiends. Eiji had written a separate letter to his brother as well, detailing what they were going to do and hoping that Eiichi would help. It’d been three years since he’d seen his brother in person and he missed him so dearly, the gifts he sent eased him somewhat, but they weren’t the same. 

“I’m hungry,” Ai said as he turned on his heel to face his boyfriend. Those two words said by a vampire should have struck fear into Eiji, but instead they’d just gone straight to his cock. Eiji had gone from despising the very presence of vampires to craving, yearning for those sharp, deadly fangs in his flesh and drinking him down. 

Eiichi, Nagi,  _ and  _ his father would all have collective strokes if they knew the full scope of his relationship with Ai, but that was a worry for another day.

“My body is here for your use, master,” Eiji said as Ai approached him with a couple quick strides. Ai pressed a soft kiss to his lips before scooping Eiji up bridal style and taking him down into the basement where their bedroom was. If there was anything Eiji missed during his years of his self imposed spying mission on the twins, it was the damn sun and so the first floor was essentially Eiji’s space while the basement was Ai’s.

Eiji kissed at Ai’s neck as his boyfriend carried him down the stairs and set him down in front of their sex swing that hung from the ceiling and a few feet away from their bed. Ai locked their lips together once more as his hands went to further undress Eiji and he couldn’t even pretend to be shocked at how hard he was. It’d only been a few days since Ai last fed on him and his body was  _ screaming  _ for that bite, it was a little pathetic really.

Once Eiji was fully nude, Ai picked him again to place him into the leather swing that Ai had constructed himself after getting the idea from a magazine. It was supposed to be a device used to restrain your human while you drank from them and Eiji made a joke that apparently turned Ai on. The vampire definitely wasn’t alone in that after the first time they tried it out together.

Eiji grasped at the leather straps as he watched Ai drop his own clothes to the floor and was met with that lean, pale body. Eiji’s own was marked with a few scars, the largest being the claw scratches on his back that Ai always paid special attention to if he was taking Eiji from behind. Ai leaned forward to get another kiss out of Eiji before briefly leaving to grab their flask of lube. 

Eiji unconsciously spread his legs a bit further as the liquid dripped onto Ai’s fingers and Ai faintly smiled at how eager his boyfriend was. He teased at Eiji’s entrance for a moment as his tongue licked Eiji’s neck and Eiji groaned in anticipation for what was going to occur next.

A sharp prick on his throat had Eiji gasping just as Ai slid in one finger to the knuckle. Eiji would love to say that Ai was the only vampire to have fed on him, but that sadly that wasn’t true. It didn’t matter though as Ai never sought to cause him pain, only the utmost pleasure as he filled up on his Eiji.

Eiji’s head was going straight to the clouds as his boyfriend lapped away at his blood whilst pushing in a couple more fingers. There was no other drug in the land that could replicate the sweet high that Eiji was feeling now. Was there a slight chance he may be addicted to it... maybe, if only because Ai loved the taste of his blood and Eiji never refused him.

There were cases of former blood slaves having fierce withdrawal symptoms once they were rescued from their masters and some were desperate enough to seek out any vampire to fulfill that need. Eiji hadn’t experienced anything like that so far, but Ai was a greedy vampire who loved to feed from him at least once or twice a week. He tried not to let himself dwell on it too hard as he wanted to stay with Ai no matter what, but was that also a result of their arrangement?

Eiji belted out a moan as Ai’s fingers hit his prostate and he held tighter onto the straps. Ai retracted his fangs from Eiji’s neck and gave the bite mark a few soft licks as he pumped his fingers inside of Eiji. The venom running through his veins made him feel so much more sensitive, so much like if he wasn’t holding onto something he’d float right away. 

Eiji didn’t want that, he wanted Ai’s thick cock to stuff him full. His boyfriend couldn’t fuck him with he was flying, although... some vampires could fly and maybe that meant they could have sex while flying at the same time? Holy shit, Eiji needed to test if Ai had the potential to fly sometime...

“Tell me how much you want me, baby,” Ai said as his hands took Eiji’s hips and pulled them close, allowing his cock to slide between Eiji’s cheeks. 

“Please, I want your cock in me master, fuck me now,” Eiji babbled, “need you in me, please, please,  _ please _ .”

Ai thrusted into Eiji with one smooth motion and Eiji damn near lost it right then, not that it’d be the first time it happened. Ai brought the calf of Eiji’sl eg up to his bloodied lips and sank his fangs in once more as he fucked harder into his spaced out boyfriend. Oh yeah, Eiji could definitely die like this and he’d be one hundred percent okay with it. 

Eiji felt his orgasm coming closer with each punishing thrust paired with Ai continuing to consume his blood. Eiji never thought he’d see himself in a situation like this, it went against everything he was raised as and fuck, did he  _ love  _ it. He loved Ai so much, he’d never felt so happy, so desired, so needed by another being. 

Ai retracted his fangs once again and leaned forward to lick at Eiji’s lips as his cock sank deep into Eiji’s warm heat. Eiji could taste the blood on Ai’s lips as he kissed him and that managed to turn him on even  _ more _ . Ai’s red tongue delved into Eiji’s mouth as Eiji was finally pushed to the edge and came with a moan. 

Ai tightened his grip on Eiji’s hips as he gave a few more powerful, erratic thrusts into his boyfriend before cumming within him. A wave of drowsiness and exhaustion hit Eiji as they rode out their orgasms together and before Ai got too comfortable, he pulled out. He then took Eiji’s limp body in his arms and plopped him onto the bed, tucking them both under the sheets to cuddle in the aftermath.

~

**Author's Note:**

> is that co-dependency i smell
> 
> i have a vague outline of this but not enough to commit 100%, i mostly just wanted to self indulge in world building, violence, and hot vampire sex. if i do come back to this it'll probs be renrei next then... idk!! lmao thanks if u did read this au, ur very cool. 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
